Networked computing arrangements use various addressing schemes for uniquely identifying the computing nodes on the network. For example, an internet protocol (IP) network uses IP-specific addresses. The unique addresses allow the attached nodes to selectively transmit data to other nodes on the network.
Although IP addresses provide unique identification of nodes on a network, IP addresses can be taken and used for false identification, and are therefore insufficient for securing the identity of a node. The assumption of one node's identification by another node is one way in which confidential information is obtained. With the continued growth of computing arrangements devoted to running a business, for example, selling, developing, and managing, the risks associated with the misappropriation of confidential information are too great to ignore.
One way in which the identity of nodes is protected is by way of certificates and management by a certificate authority (CA). Communicating nodes pass certificates and verify authenticity with the CA. Establishing certificates is generally initiated by manual intervention. For example, when a new node is deployed in a computing environment in which the various nodes are managed by way of an administration node, the new node must be configured with the appropriate certificate in order to communicate with the administration node. Thus, identifying and securing the identity of a node on a network can initially cause delays in deploying the node.
A system and method that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.